Deseos y milagros en navidad
by darthmocy
Summary: kaname se siente terriblemente solo y lo unico que desea es ver de nuevo a la persona que ama y asi pide un deseo navideño mientras camina por las soals y frias calles un 24 de diciembre


_**DESEOS Y MILAGROS EN NAVIDAD**_

_**DESEOS Y MILAGROS EN NAVIDAD**_

Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a mi hermana por haberme abandonado por haberse ido y haberme dejado solo.

_**Diciembre me parece hermoso, me parece bello  
para olvidarlo todo, y comenzar de nuevo  
porque pensándolo bien, no tengo porque seguir  
dándole largas a esta vida, de amarguras  
que yo llevo junto a ti.**_

Debo decirles que soy el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y eso es algo que puedo jurar y quieren saber porque, bueno porque hoy es navidad y que tiene que ver eso, bueno yo soy Kuran Kaname un vampiro de sangre pura y rey del mundo vampírico y como todos los vampiros hay días o fechas que nosotros no celebramos como es la noche buena y la navidad. Yo era uno de los escépticos o de las personas que no creen en los milagros ni en celebrar estas fechas, si ya se seguramente creerán que soy un amargado pero no había razón en mi vida para celebrar hasta hace un año, si fue el 24 de diciembre a eso de las 10 de la noche.

Recuerdo que Yo caminaba por las calles perdido en mis pensamientos cuando:

**FLASH BACK**

Lo siento, disculpe no vi por donde iba, yo ….. – no termino su disculpa porque un delicioso aroma lleno sus fosas nasales, el aroma mas delicioso del mundo debía mencionar, rosas blancas tenía 5 años más o menos de no disfrutar de ese aroma tan delicioso, bajo la vista y ahí sentado en el suelo estaba – Kiryuu Zero – dijo en un susurro

Si Kuran soy yo, me ayudaras o te me quedaras viendo – pregunto un sonrojado Zero, venia tan distraído en lo que tenía que comprar y que no se le olvidara nada que literalmente reboto contra algo duro y suave al mismo tiempo y cuando sus sentidos de cazador lo alertaron levanto la vista y vio nada más y nada menos que a Kuran Kaname frente a él , se veía tan hermoso como siempre, pero desechó ese pensamiento y trato de comportarse como siempre lo hacía – gracias

No hay de que estaba muy distraído y no me di cuenta – susurro –

Zero lo observo por unos instantes y vio que estaba pálido y aunque no lo crean ojeroso, no traía abrigo y estaba empezando a nevar sin contar que eran cerca de las 11 de la noche. Andaba sin escolta es decir Siren y su mirada era triste.

Era algo que solo Zero Kiryuu podía descifrar en esos ojos color vino, por encima Kaname seguía siendo el mismo sangre pura arrogante pero por dentro era otra persona y Zero había aprendido a ver a través de sus ojos que son las ventanas del alma y su alma estaba triste y eso le partió el corazón a Zero.

Bueno y que te trae por aquí Kuran no es uno de tus barrios o si – pregunto Zero tratando de hacer conversación mientras se soltaba del agarre de Kaname que lo ayudo a levantarse – y sin tu escolta

Me escape – dijo sin más –

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio hasta que Zero se detuvo en una tienda que abría las 24 horas y se giro para ver aun Kaname algo perdido en sus pensamientos

Kuran – llamo Zero –

Dime

Bueno hummm – Zero tomo una respiración profunda – quieres ir a cenar a mi casa es aquí cerca –

No quiero importunar Kiryuu – dijo educadamente Kaname –

Ok tomare eso como un sí, solo déjame pasar por unas cosas y nos vamos – al no ver movimiento de caminar para seguirlo - anda Kuran que no tengo toda la noche – trato de sonar molesto aunque en realidad le preocupaba la actitud del sangre pura

De verdad Kiryuu no quiero …. – pero Zero no lo dejo hablar y lo jalo dentro de la tienda –

Dentro de la tienda Zero se quito la bufanda que traía puesta y sin más la coloco en el cuello de Kaname se quito el abrigo haciendo lo mismo y sin más desapareció para buscar lo que necesitaba, la actitud de Zero tenía confundido a Kaname, debía odiarlo o algo así y sin embargo se comportaba amable (claro a la manera Kiryuu). Kaname tomo la bufanda y sonrió, todavía la tenía el se la había regalado hace mucho tiempo, parecía tan lejano el tiempo después de haber matado a Rido, dios porque había sido tan estúpido.

_**Diciembre me parece hermoso, se me hace perfecto  
para hacer una fiesta, con mis sentimientos  
para volver a querer, como hace tiempo  
para encontrar a la persona**_

_**Que la vida está guardando para mí**_

Disculpe le puedo ayudar en algo – dijo una voz femenina –

No muchas gracias – reacciono Kaname y mostro su mejor sonrisa en ese momento – estoy esperando a …

Zero – grito emocionada la chica, Kaname la observo por unos segundos y ella respondió con naturalidad – es que esa bufanda es inconfundible, Zero debe apreciarlo mucho para prestársela al no ser que usted sea ….

Lila – llamo Zero interrumpiendo a la chica – te vez genial pero que haces aquí, deberías estar descansando y Ruy

Estoy bien le dije que se fuera para estar con su familia, cuando volviste eres malo el bebe y yo te extrañamos – dijo en un puchero –

Regrese hace algunas horas , no exageres ha se me olvidaba ,toma – le dijo dándole un paquete

Kaname solo observaba la escena con curiosidad y estaba sorprendido, quien era la chica porque le hablaba con tanta familiaridad a Zero, acaso Zero era el padre del bebe que al chica esperaba, dios se sentía tan como decirlo confundido, pero era normal que Zero hiciera su vida, pero la sola idea lo hacía sentirse miserable, no debía ser egoísta, debería aceptar la felicidad de Zero, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que solo la dulce voz de Zero lo saco de ellos -

Kuran oye

Perdón kiryuu me decías

Te decía que ella es lila kurosagui - le dijo a Kaname – lila este es Kuran Kaname oye llego mi encargo

Mucho gusto Kuran-sama y si ya llego al final de la tienda en el refrigerador de congelados – informo la chica después de saludar a Kaname – tome uno le dijo la chica –ofreciendole una galleta de la suerte – bien veamos hum , tendrá una hermosa sorpresa , me permite su mano –Kaname se la ofreció – ha tenido un camino lleno de tristeza y soledad pero eso podría cambiar es muy escéptico verdad

Si lo era – dijo con total honestidad – pero no más

Bueno ahora si termine ya nos podemos ir – llego Zero con un montón de cosas cereal, leche, jugo y algunas cajas de pasta y una chamarra un poco más delgada – toma -le dio el dinero

Pero es mucho Zero

Claro que no bueno me voy mañana venimos de acuerdo cualquier cosa me llamas – dijo y se despidió –

Gracias Zero , señor Kuran

Si

Le gustaría ser el padrino de mi bebe junto con Zero

Yo - Kaname dudo un poco pero al ver los ojos de Zero acepto –por supuesto no tengo ningún inconveniente.

Ambos vampiros salieron de la tienda y Kaname se aferro a ayudar a Zero con las bolsas que traía y a Zero no le quedo más que aceptar pues sabía que Kaname no se rendiría una cuadra más adelante llegaron a una reja de metal la cual custodiaba una pequeña casa de madera estilo totalmente japonés , durante el camino Zero sintió la necesidad de explicarle a Kaname quien era lila y como la conoció, Kaname respiro tranquilo al saber que el bebe de la chica no era de Zero , si debía admitir que estaba celoso de la chica.

Adelante – anunció Zero – o espera – dijo y entro y regreso con unas pantuflas – perdón es que estaban fuera de lugar

No te preocupes

Toma asiento ahí está la sala, mientras yo caliento la cena – dijo Zero y desapareció por una pequeña puerta

Kaname se dirigió a un conjunto de cojines tomo asiento al puro estilo japonés observo todo con calma se sentí muy confundido, tan solo hace unas horas vagaba por la ciudad a la cual había llegado para una junta y ahora estaba de nuevo con él, con Zero kiryuu.

La casa era cálida y estaba adornada con motivos navideños, luces el clásico árbol y debajo del árbol había un sin número de cajas muy bien adornadas y con moños, sintió una oleada de tristeza y nostalgia, deseando pode formar parte de algo así, ni todo el dinero ni todo el poder podían darle la felicidad que había perdido

Unos instantes después se levanto dejo el abrigo de Zero en el perchero y camino a la pequeña cocina y ahí estaba Zero moviéndose con maestría por toda la hermosa cocina, esta era sencilla pero moderna y espaciosa, recordaba que ha Zero le gustaba mucho cocinar-

Puedo ayudarte en algo kiryuu

No gracias , espero no te importe cenar pasta

No me importa pero no deberías molestarte , yo no lo merezco – dijo por fin Kaname , sentía la necesidad de expresarse – no después de lo que paso, no después

Kaname – susurro Zero – eso paso hace muchos años, déjalo así

Pero Zero – al oír que Zero lo llamaba por su nombre lo hizo sentirse tan bien –

Porque no pones la mesa, te gustaría un poco de sake – dijo al fin y Kaname asintió -

La cena estuvo lista en cuestión de minutos y justo a la media noche estaban cenando, en una paz y armonía como la que Kaname Kuran no había tenido en mucho tiempo, cenaron y le ofreció pay de queso que había hecho y a Kaname se iluminaron los ojos, por fin después de varias horas de haberlo encontrado en la calle como cachorro abandonado sus ojos habían mostrado ese brillos tan hermoso.

Zero recogió la mesa negándose a que Kaname le ayudara con la excusa de que terminara su postre, Zero estaba nervioso y preocupado hacía años que no lo veía y ahora lo tenía en su casa, en su cocina de que hablarían, se iría o se quedaría un poco más, estaba tan distraído ordenando sus pensamientos que tomo mal un cuchillo y …..

Maldición – gruño y vio la sangre salir de su mano –

Más tardo en cortarse cuando ya tenía a Kaname sosteniendo su mano y respirando y probando el delicioso liquido carmesí, años sin probar sangre real, sin probar la sangre de nuevo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y un ligero gruñido de satisfacción salió de su garganta pero tuvo que retomar su autocontrol pues sintió a Zero a temblar ligeramente.

Lo siento Zero – dijo sinceramente – no te morderé solo dame unos segundos – y se abrazo a Zero como si fuera su tabla de salvación y se tambaleo un poco –

Kaname estas bien – pregunto Zero –

Si yo …. solo dame unos minutos – Kaname respiraba entrecortadamente, no debió de haber probado al sangre de Zero, (eran sus pensamientos) no quería hacer algo estúpido, pero estaba tan ansioso y necesitado de sangre real, los comprimidos ya no le funcionaban bien, el era un vampiro de sangre pura y sus instintos era diferentes a los de los demás vampiros, eran más naturales e instintivos.

maldición Kuran habla conmigo – espeto Zero, dios se sentía tan impotente teniendo a Kaname así, podía sentir su dolor, su desesperación y ahora lo entendía , esa sensación que había sentido durante años no era suya era de Kaname, había sido un estúpido en no darse cuenta – Kaname perdóname – dijo Zero y le regreso el abrazo

porque, yo …. – un gruñido salió de su garganta – debería ser al revés

no escúchame – pidió Zero mientras daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda del sangre pura – durante este tiempo sentía tu dolor, tu tristeza y no me digne a buscarte pensé que era yo, que te paso dímelo por favor – rogo –

no he bebido sangre real en todo este tiempo, pero no te preocupes no te morderé – le aseguro pero tuvo que apretar los ojos para calmar sus ansias, sus colmillos estaban empezando a crecer y le dolían – solo déjame abrazarte yo te ….. he extrañado no sabes cuanto

como que no has bebido sangre y ….. – no quería llegar a ese tema era muy doloroso para él

¿Yuki? – pregunto y respondió el mismo - ella ya no está conmigo

No entiendo

Ella se fue a buscar su propia felicidad – respondió e intento alejarse, tenía que irse estaba perdiendo el control y sabía que no debía morder a Zero, podría dañarlo además que a Zero le aterraba aun ser mordido, pero Zero lo sujeto con más fuerza

Hazlo

Que

Bebe por favor – pidió –

No Zero, estoy perdiendo el control déjame ir , podría dañarte además odias ser mordido – dijo e intento zafarse

No importa que me de miedo confió en ti, siempre lo hare, hazlo

Kaname oyó la firmeza en la voz de Zero y accedió, dios se moría por volver a saborear su sangre solo le pedía a kami - sama tener el suficiente autocontrol así que …..

Está bien pero solo si tu también lo haces

Pero – Zero quería negarse pero sabía que Kaname era un testarudo así que accedió – de acuerdo

Kaname levanto la vista y entonces vino con amatista se encontraron y sin más preámbulo ambos prepararon el cuello de su compañero, la mordida de Kaname fue un poco brusca y Zero tuvo que aguantar un gemido de dolor, bebieron unos cuanto sorbos y se separaron.

Lo siento te lastime

No, está bien – Zero trato de alejarse pero Kaname no lo dejo –

Zero - llamo Kaname y levanto el rostro de Zero y lo beso, no quiso resistirse más, ansiaba volver a sentir el sabor de esos deliciosos labios.

El beso empezó inocente y acabo siendo apasionado y seductor, el cuerpo de Zero se arqueo ante la deliciosa invasión rosando el de Kaname, quien lo pego mas al suyo en un posesivo abrazo, los brazos de Zero rodearon el cuello de Kaname, en un rápido movimiento Kaname tenía acostado a Zero en la mesa de la cocina, devorando sus labios, Zero solo gemía de placer, de ansiedad , el también había añorado volver a besar a Kaname, así sin restricciones y al saber que Yuki ya no era un obstáculo lo hizo sentirse egoístamente bien, sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura de Kaname y lo atrajo aun mas.

_**Me voy a regalar, en esta navidad  
un cariño nuevo que me sepa comprender  
que me ame de verdad  
yo me lo merezco**_

Kaname dejo de besarlo únicamente para rasgar ambas camisas le estorbaban, dios el saber que Zero le respondía al beso y no lo estaba deteniendo lo hizo desearlo más, rogaba porque Zero no se arrepintiera.

Las manos de ambos cobraron vida propia se acariciaban reconociéndose nuevamente , cada centímetro de piel, se separaron únicamente para deshacer de la ropa faltante y sin más preámbulos, ni preparación Kaname entro en Zero con su total permiso, ambos estaban deseosos de sentir al otro, de volver a ser uno nuevamente, Zero apretó los ojos cuando el cuerpo de Kaname entro en el porqué con o sin su permiso dolía como el demonio peor no quería espera, no deseaba esperar, estaban muy excitados y ansiosos los movimiento fueron rápidos y seguros, Kaname y Zero estaban en el éxtasis de la lujuria, Kaname se inclino sobre Zero sin dejar de moverse y ambos se mordieron una vez más y no tardaron en llegar al clímax.

Kaname dejo el cuello de Zero y espero a que Zero terminara de beber del suyo y se recostó sobre el pecho de Zero que seguía apoyado en la mesa de la cocina. Kaname sabía que había sido muy brusco con Zero pero después de 5 años sin tenerlo lo deseaba, empezaba a sentirse con vida nuevamente.

Zero estás bien – pregunto un muy agitado Kaname – lo siento

Ya deja de disculparte y si estoy bien – sonrió Zero deslumbrándolo –

Te he extrañado y necesitado tanto - abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Zero –

Yo también Kaname , yo también – y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla –

Es la mejor noche buena que he tenido en mi vida Zero, gracias

Sin más palabras Kaname cargo a Zero sin salir de él y lo llevo a su recamara, lo recostó en el futon y volvieron a besarse, Zero y Kaname sabían que sería una madrugada muy larga, una vez que empezaban a hacer el amor no se detenían, no se saciaban el uno del otro tan fácilmente, tenían que hablar pero eso seria después, mucho después.

Zero despertó a las 6 de la mañana, llevaba escasos 30 minutos durmiendo pero su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora, observo a Kaname dormir se veía tan hermoso, tan apacible y esa palidez de horas antes y la feas ojeras habían desaparecido por completo.

Kaname que te paso – susurro Zero – que te hizo ella, mi amor

Zero se levanto y se metió a bañar no sin antes darle a Kaname un beso en la frente, necesitaba hablar largo y tendido con él pero primero iría a preparar el desayuno, tenía un hambre endemoniada, con esas ideas se dio un baño con agua caliente para relajar su adolorido cuerpo, hacer el amor con vampiro de sangre pura no era nada fácil, pero aun así era un dolor rico se sentía endiabladamente bien, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca.

Llego a la cocina y ahí vio el desastre, toda la ropa rasgada, Kaname era un bruto, como si la ropa se diera en los arboles , nada se había salvado ni la de él ni la de Kaname , levanto todo y lo hecho a la basura, escombro la cocina y empezó con el desayuno cuando la puerta principal se abrió y fue entonces cuando lo recordó, rayos había estado tan emocionado por ver a Kaname de nuevo que se olvido que llegarían temprano, salió a recibir a Yagari y a Cross junto con … ,

Hijo – lloriqueo Cross – feliz navidad

Hola chico , como te fue

Ohaiyo , bien gracias , donde están las enanas – dijo fingiendo no verlas atrás de Cross – no vinieron

Aquí estamos papi – brincaron dos hermosos ángeles de cabello plateado –

No las había visto, las extrañe, como se portaron

Bien – dijo la pequeña de nombre sunrei – como siempre

Yo comí mucho pastel – dijo misa -

En serio – y vio a Cross que se escondió atrás de Yagari quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos viendo a espaldas de Zero , mientras las dos pequeñas soltaron a Zero –

Buenos días Directo , sensei Yagari – dijo la ronca y sensual voz de Kaname –

Kaname se había despertado después que Zero había salido de bañarse y decidió meterse él, tomo algo de ropa que Zero le había dejado en una silla pues recordó que la suya estaba destruida, cuando salió escucho la conversación y decidió salir al escuchar que a alguien decía papi, ¿Zero era papa? , ¿Había hecho su vida?, ¿dónde estaba su esposa?, ¿porque había accedido a estar con él?, eran tantas las preguntas que estaban sin respuesta.

Pero algo se rompió dentro de él cuando salió y lo vio abrazando a dos pequeñas figuras con mucho amor, se sintió traicionado, usado, si Zero estaba con alguien se lo hubiera dicho , por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió ganas de echarse a llorar como un niño de 6 años. Todas y cada una de las emociones de Kaname Zero las sintió.

Kaname – pero Kaname se dio la media vuelta y regreso a la recamara – sensei podrían

Claro chico

Papi que pasa – pregunto sunrei –

Quien es él – cuestiono misa también –

Por unos segundos ambas niñas se quedaron pensado hasta que empezaron a brincar de emoción, ambas salieron corriendo a su recamara seguidas por Kaien y Toga. Zero tomo una bocanada de aire y entro a la propia.

Kaname necesitamos hablar

Siento haber sido un intruso , no quiero incomodar a tu esposa cuando llegue muchas gracias de todos modos, me retiro – dijo Kaname sin mirar a Zero a los ojos –

De qué diablos hablas, cual esposa

No juegues conmigo kiryuu – susurro Kaname - pues la madre las niñas quien más, porque no me lo dijiste, porque me permitiste hacerte el amor Zero, me retiro – gruño Kaname e intento pasar de largo –

A no, ni creas que te irás tan fácilmente Kuran , no mas, ya tolere que no me escucharas hace 5 años pero esta vez no te escaparas tan fácilmente – mientras hablaba unas vides salieron del piso y se enredaron en la piernas de Kaname y cuando este intento dar otro paso más a la salida la vides se apretaron y lo hicieron caer sobre el futon y Zero se sentó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, las vides se enredaron de manera que la piernas de Zero quedaron unidas a las de Kaname - solo escúchame y luego tú decides , por favor - Kaname accedió aunque sabía que podía librarse del agarre de Zero en cualquier momento –

Te escucho

Hace 5 años fui a buscarte recuerdas – Kaname asintió – pero Yuki nos interrumpió y no pudimos hablar, días después confirme mi sospechas y regrese a buscarte la mansión Kuran y me negaron la entrada yo solo quería decirte que bueno que yo … - Zero tomo aire – sunrei y misa son mis hijas – al ver el rostro dolorido de Kaname se apresuro a continuar – bueno nuestras hijas, me di cuenta que estaba esperando un bebe, no podía creerlo, pero los análisis confirmaron la situación en la que estaba, tuve mucho miedo – termino en un suspiro –

Porque no me lo dijiste, porque te diste por vencido tan fácilmente – pregunto Kaname al salir de su asombro –

Lo intente pero cuando fui al corporativo me encontré a Yuki y me ataco me dijo que te mataría si me acercaba que porque eras suyo, además me prohibieron la entrada al edificio, Salí herido y tarde una semana en recuperarme gracias a kami no le había pasado nada al bebe, intente llamarte pero el numero estaba muerto por otro lado el embarazo fue muy complicado

Estabas en peligro dímelo que tan grave fue tu situación

Bastante el problema fue no contar con sangre real , estuve a punto de perderlo 3 veces , así que decidí buscarte cuando naciera y el sensei y outosan me conseguían la sangre en bolsas, y déjame decirte que sabe horrible

Zero petite – el agarre de la vides había disminuido y Kaname lo pudo abrazar –

Después de que nacieron aparte de la sorpresa de que eran gemelas decidí buscarte – dijo Zero dejándose abrazar – pero por coincidencia algo pasaba, encontré una vez a Yuki y su aura estaba furiosa y porque no decirlo casi me mata, lo mejor fue dejar pasar un tiempo para decírtelo – Zero lo abrazo y no pudo contener mas las lagrimas – lo siento

Zero en verdad son nuestras hijas , en verdad no es esto un sueño porque de serlo así no quiero despertar para encontrarme solo y sin ti otra vez – susurro Kaname –

No es un sueño Kuran este mocoso en verdad estuvo gestando a esa pequeñas demonios – dijo una tercera voz – y me debes mucho conseguir peras japonesas a media noche no es divertido - dijo y le entrego una foto ahí aparecía Zero viendo por la ventana traía una camisa negra bastante grande y se notaba el pequeño bulto – toma y creo que deberían dejar esas escenas para otra ocasión – gruño y los dejo solos

Kaname y Zero reaccionaron y se sonrojaron, pero aun así Kaname lo beso lentamente , dios los deseos si se cumplen el había desea volver a ver a Zero aunque fuera de lejos y ahora tenía a Zero un par de hermosas hijas , tenía la familia que siempre soñó tener y no la perdería, unos instantes después Zero alejo la vides y sin decir nada se alejo de Kaname de un solo salto, Kaname le iba a preguntar si estaba bien cuando dos pequeñas de plateados cabellos le cayeron encima abrazándolo y besándolo.

_**Me voy a regalar, otra oportunidad  
un amor eterno sin horarios ni pretextos  
Me voy a regalar en esta navidad  
un cariño nuevo que me quiera  
que me atienda que se entregue como yo  
**_

Santa si existe – dijo la peque misa –

Si es verdad – aseguro sunrei –

Le pedimos a santa que papa viniera para que papi ya no estuviera triste y si nos lo trajo de vuelta, no te vas ir de nuevo verdad papa – dijeron las niñas viendo a Kaname –

Papi vedad que no se ira, pídele que se quede con nosotros , nos portaremos bien – dijeron ambas -

No me iré - les aseguro y las abrazo fuertemente – no dejare que su papi este triste de nuevo – y estiro la mano para que Zero se acercara – pero como es que sabían que yo era su papá

No lo sé – dijo un Zero confundido también –

Yo se los dije – anuncio Cross – encontraron una foto suya y me preguntaron quien estaba con Zero , les dije que eras su papa y preguntaron porque no estaba con ellas , les dije que estabas de viaje y preguntaron que si podían pedirle eso a santa

El abuelo dijo que si eras buenas niñas y estudiábamos mucho santa haría que papa viniera para navidad – dijo misa –

Y nos portamos bien , obedecimos al abuelo y al abu y papa está aquí

Te queremos mucho papa – dijeron al unisonó ambas niñas y abrazaron más a Kaname -

Estaban tan metidos en su pequeña burbuja que no se dieron cuenta cuando el teléfono de Cross sonó y salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Kaname no podía estar más feliz, la felicidad le brotaba por cada poro de la piel.

En un instantes Cross había abierto la puerta y seis personas entraron cargando regalos, al entra sintieron una presencia conocida y no podían creerlo, Aido corrió seguido muy de cerca de Kain y los otros nobles y …..

Kaname – sama – grito Aido –pero como , que hace aquí – pregunto

Hola Aido – contesto Kaname - feliz navidad – y sonrió

Kaname nunca pensé encontrarte aquí con Zero – dijo Kain -

Buenos días Zero, sensei – saludo Takuma con su habitual educación –

Vaya te vez muy feliz primo

Lo soy Shiki lo soy – respondió Kaname sin levantarse –

Vamos Siren , todo estará bien – trataba rima de hacerla entrar en razón que entraron al final –

Pero yo debí estar ahí para protegerlo y si el paso algo, nadie sabe donde …. – pero no termino de hablar porque lo vio ahí sentado en un futon con Zero a un lado y dos pequeñas – Kuran sama está bien

Si Siren siento haberte preocupado

Zero como buen anfitrión se levanto saludo a todos y se entero que el director había contactado a Takuma y toga a Kain y se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en casa de Zero. Kaname y Zero les explicaron lo sucedido durante esos cinco años y Kain ya no aguanto más ….

Bueno pues aprovechando quiero decirles algo

Kain – se sonrojo Aido -

Que quiero q todos lo sepan , estamos esperando un bebe

En serio – dijeron todos –

Si Aido tiene 3 meses

Vaya eso es genial - afirmo rima – Shiki

Rima

Vamos – al ver la negativa de Shiki – Shiki también está en espera

Shiki volteo a ver a Takuma que simplemente se desmayo de la impresión, cuando reacciono abrazo a Shiki y le dijo que lo amaba que esperaba que ahora si le diera el sí – Takuma llevaba pidiéndole a Shiki que vivieran juntos de hace más de un año y este se negaba –

_**Me voy a regalar en esta navidad  
un cariño nuevo porque en honor  
a la verdad y pensándolo mejor  
me lo merezco ya no te quiero  
**_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Ahora estoy aquí un año después en espera de la llegada de todos para celebrar una navidad mas, todos juntos, Kain y Aido tuvieron una hermosa niña muy parecida a Aido y con el carácter de Kain era su adoración, Takuma y Shiki tuvieron un niño con los ojos de Takuma y el cabello rebelde de Shiki, era muy tímido.

Kuran – se escucho por toda la mansión – necesito tu ayuda

Voy Zero – creo que se enojo pensó Kaname –

Oye que haces necesito que me ayudes ya deja de escribir en ese aparato

Voy , Zero ya te dije hoy que te amo

No creo que no – se volteo Zero y lo miro con amor – yo también te amo

Bueno me tengo que ir o Zero me matara y saben por qué bueno nuestro reencuentro en su cocina trajo unas hermosas coincidencias que llegaron en julio de este año sí, soy padre de nuevo pero ahora son unos hermosos gemelos Hikaru y Tenshi, los amo se parecen mucho a mi tienen mi color de cabello y los hermosos ojos de mi Zero.

Porque Zero es mío y no lo dejare ir nunca más y ese es mi único deseo que sigamos juntos por toda la eternidad, porque en navidad los sueños y los deseos si se cumplen.

_**Feliz navidad de parte de la familia Kuran kiryuu**_

12


End file.
